


In Our Wonder and Astonishment [Podfic]

by Ravin



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, D/s AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kidnapping, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Praise Kink, handjobs, intercural sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Author's summary:Cardinal Richelieu may be a Dominant, but he had never intended to offer anyone his collar - let alone the stubborn, independent Comte de Treville. But when their mutual enemy Rochefort threatens to expose Treville as a submissive, suddenly Richelieu finds himself facing a royal command. At Louis' order, he will offer Treville his collar and protect Treville's military rank and social achievements - or else lose his own position and his King's favor in one fell swoop.Captain Treville's spent his entire adult life pretending to be something he's not, hiding his submissive dynamic in order to gain entry into the armed forces and live a life free of a Dominant's decrees. But when faced with the loss of everything he's built, he decides a collar is the lesser of two evils - even if Cardinal Richelieu is the one holding the leash.With years of enmity behind them, an uncertain future ahead of them, and the furious Comte de Rochefort nipping at their heels, can the two of them set aside their past - and their own scars - in order to forge a life of happiness... and perhaps even love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Our Wonder And Astonishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905460) by [Kyele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyele/pseuds/Kyele). 



> I apologize for any butchery of French. I tried, but the results are mixed.

### Streaming Audio

In the event of a browser fail please use the stream/download links below.

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[GDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18hAaaADQfROUhKAlSGFuNKXQatMO2D6I/view?usp=sharing) | [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vubfskrrkqib1md/InOurWonderAndAstonishment.mp3?dl=0) | 00:37:55 | 30.25 MB


	2. Chapter 2

### Streaming Audio

In the event of a browser fail please use the stream/download links below.

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[GDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1CWLqSVxppTmXR86DxuTMeXlRzqViCcBw/view?usp=sharing) | [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fucex7bhirxqpxf/InOurWonderAndAstonishmentchpt2.mp3?dl=0) | 00:40:21 | 33.43 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Kyele, for letting me podfic this. And thanks to everyone for listening.


	3. Chapter 3

### Streaming Audio

In the event of a browser fail please use the stream/download links below.

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[GDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1idiity-ErDyGORHXsBjT4AB0HwZq5m-i/view?usp=sharing) | [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fnr6rrruepw3mot/InOurWonderAndAstonishmentchpt3.mp3?dl=0) | 00:37:02 | 28.42 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What service do you prefer for podfics? Google Drive? Dropbox? Soundcloud? Something else? Let me know in the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

### Streaming Audio

In the event of a browser fail please use the stream/download links below.

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[GDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15wWE-P8uSykD450GdoozJk9nxyj7IlOi/view?usp=sharing) | [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jjmfd01w37lphnx/InOurWonderAndAstonishmentchpt4.mp3?dl=0) | 00:38:56 | 39.08 MB


	5. Chapter 5

### Streaming Audio

In the event of a browser fail please use the stream/download links below.

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[GDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1w8SL8jpszvgbZwI8Z6DhLa-FIQwHhFHJ/view?usp=sharing) | [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ylz4jtqyd26df18/InOurWonderAndAstonishmentchpt5.mp3?dl=0) | 00:34:41 | 36.05 MB


	6. Chapter 6

### Streaming Audio

In the event of a browser fail please use the stream/download links below.

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[GDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13d9VsNTB_X4QgWR1KCMDELVW-94ifvG5/view?usp=sharing) | [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0a6jptkt8yb07un/InOurWonderAndAstonishmentchpt6.mp3?dl=0) | 00:40:30 | 43.88 MB


	7. Chapter 7

### Streaming Audio

In the event of a browser fail please use the stream/download links below.

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uy081v53ay4uq2k/InOurWonderAndAstonishmentchpt7.mp3?dl=0) | 00:35:41 | 33.25 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated all the previous chapters to include art and streaming straight from this page like this chapter!


End file.
